


End Quote

by Makergirlie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Go rob the tissue factory, M/M, Soulmate AU, Why Did I Write This?, ouch that hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makergirlie/pseuds/Makergirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solemate AU where instead of a timer until you meet your soulmate, or the first words they say to you, written on your wrist are the last words you hear them say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Quote

**Author's Note:**

> Found this idea on Tumblr. I headcanon them as asexual little cuties.

   "I love you, Cecil. Goodbye"

   Those words were the ones on Cecil's wrist, the last words his soulmate would ever say to him. He tried not to think about them too much, especially since he had met Carlos. Even though it was clear that they were meant for each other, he lived in a state of denial about them. After he received a text from Carlos late one night, saying how he would be returning to Night Vale after years of being away, Cecil was ecstatic. Carlos would be home, at least for a while, and nothing could get in their way.

 

* * *

 

  About a month later, as he was preparing for a broadcast, Cecil heard a knock on his studio door.

    "It's open!", he shouts. The door handle giggled, and finally clicked. 

    It was Carlos.

    "I'm back!", he said with a goofy grin. Cecil dropped his microphone and ran to give him a hug.

    "It's been so long since I received anything from you. Were you alright?", he whispered.

    "I've been fine. My phone actually died. I never thought that would happen!", Carlos replied.

    "After this is over, do you want to eat at Turnacate? My good friend, Earl Harlan runs it.", Cecil asked

    "That sounds great."

* * *

 

   The next morning, Cecil woke up to a scream. When he looked at the bed Carlos slept in, he saw that it was empty.

   "Carlos! Are you okay?", he shouted. There was no reply. As soon as he heard another scream, Cecil jumped out of bed and ran in the direction of it. When he arrived in his kitchen, a knife clattered to the ground. There stood the Faceless Old Woman who secretly lived in his home, and lying at her feet in a puddle of blood, was Carlos.

"This is what you get for opposing me, Cecil.", she hissed.

He knew the silverfish in his ear wasn't the worst she could do, but he never thought she would go this far. With his eyes locked on the faceless woman in front of him, he grabbed a lamp that had mysteriously appeared on the table and said "Banana Envelope Novel Minion" into the top, alerting the secret police to their location.

As the Facless Old Woman walked off, a deer stepped in and uttered "Hold it right there" in Russian. After he had apprehended her and somehow shaken Cecil's right hand, despite the lack of fingers, the deer left. Cecil knelt next to his wounded boyfriend.

"Come on, Carlos, stay with me. Wake up!", he shouted shaking him.

Carlos grabbed his hand and croaked, "I love you, Cecil. Goodbye.", before going limp.

"No!", Cecil shouted, remembering the words on his wrist. He rolled up the sleeve of Carlos' pajamas, and written on his wrist were the words "Come on, Carlos, stay with me.".

The last words he had said to him.

"No.", He whispered, as he began to cry while holding the now dead Carlos In his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this hurt. So much. I hope you enjoyed this really sad little bit of writing.  
> Please like and comment, if you want!


End file.
